Three Words, Eight Letters: All Over Again
by taylor615
Summary: The Bass daughter has grown up and embodied her mother's legacy in a whole new way. What does everyone think of Baby Girl Bass's love conquest? Omniscient point of view, everyone's thoughts. (Mainly Lilly Bass and Dillon Baizen's)
1. Chapter 1

Bass

Gossip Girl 4.0 Blast: Lilly Having Trouble Fishing In Her Pond

_Spotted in daddy's bar, a one Miss Lilly Bass. With a tissue in hand and a half full martini, we take it Miss Bass's drink date with one Archibald did not go as well as planned. Like mother like daughter, huh L? Can't reel in your boy just yet? Go home to momma and take a page from her game book._

A petite brunette sat on a barstool, reading her tiny blackberry. She wore a plaid uniform skirt, a fitted jacket, and her red Michael Kors purse matched her headband that held her dark curls from her face. She glanced around the bar quickly, looking to see if she noticed anyone from Constance or St. Jude's. It would be her civil duty to publicly punish whoever sent out the tip to G.G4. No one fell onto her list of subjects though. Lilly Bass grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

On her way out, she noticed a dark head of curls hurry into a town car. She squinted through her designer shades, and instantly recognized the head. Dillon Baizen's town car sped off down the road, and Lilly sneered as she climbed into her own car. Of course Baizen was behind this, the jealous bastard. He wouldn't give her the happiness she desired. Cameron Archibald had sulked away from Lilly because of some anonymous text message that had been the answer to his question. Did she really love him? God, Lilly was glad she didn't have to answer Cameron; his face mimicked a puppy dog.

Lilly had been asking herself the same question since the Constance/St. Jude's Back to School Ball, when she made the mistake of following Dillon up the stair case. Why did she do that to herself? For the past three months now, she's been carrying the weight of that dirty little secret with her. She had been pushing Cameron away, which really wasn't a problem at first because he never seemed to care anyways. But now, something in Cameron had awoken and he was very gun-ho about their relationship. Lilly had no idea how to handle it. Tell Cameron, _"Sorry but I let Dillon take my virginity upstairs after we fought on the dance floor. Then I fooled around with him for a few weeks. I'm sorry, I know you two are friends. I don't know what I was thinking."_

Lilly reprimanded herself daily for what she did. But Dillon had been alluring, in his tux and with the one white rose. He had all the romance and was willing to give it to her. Cameron didn't offer that. He had been so preoccupied with the rest of the girls on the dance floor. Dillon seemed to only have eyes for Lilly, and no one had ever looked at her like that. Of course, in the back of Lilly's mind, she knew he looked at every girl that way. Dillon Baizen was her generation's version of Chuck Bass, her father. Everyone always compared the two.

Everyone knew Dillon's story. His dad left him with his grandparents, who were old already because Carter Baizen had worn them out when he was a teenager. Now they were left with a new baby boy. At least this one accepted his wealth. He was just a bit too curious and promiscuous for his own good. If Dillon wasn't manipulating some girl into his bed or town car, then he was scheming with the rest of the group. How he ended up in the mix with Lilly Bass, Cameron Archibald, Preston and Preslie Humphrey, and Ava Van der Woodsen; no one knows. Lilly was the daughter of Chuck and Blair. Blair was best friends with Serena Humphrey, the twins mother, and Chuck was her stepbrother. Chuck was best friends with Nathaniel Archibald, father of Cameron, and he was brother in law to Serena since he married Jenny Humphrey. Ava was Eric Van der Woodsen's adopted daughter, Eric being Serena's brother, Chuck's stepbrother, and Jenny's best friend. The children's tie ran deep. They were either best friends or cousins, but really what was the difference?

Where Dillon fell into play, Cameron's childhood playground friend? He had just always been there, and was welcomed by everyone's family because no one should be blamed for what their parents did. Especially if the kid's parents were the notorious "it" kids from Constance and St. Jude's; a queen B, player, pothead, it-girl, original Gossip Girl, little J, first openly gay student at St. Jude's: need they say no more. Dillon was welcomed and everything for everyone fell in place.

Lilly had become the queen B of Constance, stepping into her mother's Louis Vuitton pumps with pride. Cameron became his father, lost in his weed haze, and the claimed boy of Lilly bass. Preston and Preslie lived up to their father's expectations, always working for what they wanted, but they were partiers like their mother. Ava was just Ava, she was quiet but loud, and she made her mark when she needed to. Dillon was the bad boy kid, he was the notorious player now, and everyone knew it. Especially Lilly Bass, she knew better than anyone.

Yet, she saw something in Dillon. Something hidden away from everyone else. Like when Dillon kissed her, Lilly had never been kissed like that, but it seemed like Dillon had never been kissed that way either. It was unexplainable and it tortured Lilly, but she couldn't stop herself from thinking about the damn boy. He smirked at her in the hallway, or winked when he saw her on the sidewalk. Dillon would bump into in line for yogurt or send her a provocative text message that drove her crazy. Dillon Baizen was under her skin.

Lilly's phone trilled in her hand, she jumped in her seat. The caller ID read: **Henry Bass**.

"Big brother," Lilly answered.

"Sister," Henry replied curtly.

Lilly rolled her eyes. Henry loved to play as if the idea of having a little sister irritated him. However, since he began college at Columbia, and decided to live on campus, Lilly was getting phone calls from him left and right. She was his baby sister, five years younger, and he had adored her since day one.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Lilly asked.

"I saw the blast sis," Henry started, "what's going on."

"Why do you read gossip girl?"

"To keep tabs on my dearest little sis," Lilly could imagine the smirk growing on Henry's face, "someone has to."

"As if our parents don't do a good enough job of that," Lilly scoffed.

"Well obviously not, if they don't know about Dillon yet."

Lilly gasped, hearing someone else say it made it more realistic and made her sick to her stomach. Henry had been the first one she told after it happened. She took a cab to his apartment right after, cried on his couch, and he bought her a personal gallon of her favorite gelato.

"He's gotten to you hasn't he?" Henry asked. He knew her too well. "Maybe you should talk to mom about this, she would know what to do."

"Henry," Lilly stated, "I am not talking to mother."

"Oh please," Henry scoffed, "she has experience in this stuff, don't you think?"

"Not the same brother," Lilly sighed.

"Oh really," Henry started, "you cheated on your Archibald boyfriend with a bad boy, and now he's all you can think about. . ."

"Shut up Henry," Lilly growled, "if we want to compare ourselves to our parents, how was the latest girl to grace your bed?"

Henry chuckled to himself. Just like his daddy, Henry was a man of many women.

"It was the couch."

Lilly scrunched her face up in disgust as she exited the car and walked up the stairs to the Bass town house. Dorota greeted her at the door, curiosity in her eyes as she stared at Lilly's face. Henry continued to discuss his latest conquest, describing her physique. A down fall of being close with her brother, he listened to Lilly's troubles and she had to listen to her brother's sex tales.

While Henry described how he caught his prey, Lilly entered the study. Chuck Bass sat at his desk, nose deep in some kind of paperwork. Blair Bass was holding different material pieces up together, designing something new. This was always Lilly's favorite place to be. In the study while her parents worked. When she and Henry were younger, they would sit at their own little desks, Henry doing homework and Lilly coloring. The walls behind Chuck were still plastered with the artistic musings of Lilly's six year old self. A lot of rainbows, headbands designs, and 'I Love My Daddy' colorings.

Blair looked away from her patterns and smiled at her daughter. Lilly still wore a pinched face as her brother continued on about the girl from the dining hall. Lilly walked over to the large chair by the window and settled in, making disgusted noises at her brother. Chuck finally tore himself away to acknowledge his baby girl. She smiled widely a her father and he smiled back.

"Who are you on the phone with?" Blair asked.

Henry stopped mid-sentence. Lilly breathed a sigh of relief, he was about at the climax of his story. Covering the mouth piece of her phone, Lilly whispered Henry's name towards her mother. Blair smiled in delight and stood up.

"Is that mother?" Henry asked.

"Dorota," Lilly lied.

Henry started back to his tale and Blair walked over to Lilly. Blair's hand reached out and Lilly handed her the phone, a grin growing on her face. Blair held the phone to her ear for about a millisecond before she shrieked. Chuck's head shot up and Lilly giggled.

"Henry Nathaniel Bass," Blair scolded, "I don't ever want to hear you speak about that again!"

Chuck stared at his wife, and then at his daughter who seemed to be having a giggle fit. Lilly looked smug in the large chair that seemed to swallow her. How she looked so much like her mother. From day one, Chuck knew that she would be a stunner. From her dark brown eyes, pale complexion, dark curls, and petite frame; Chuck was against letting her leave the house in anything that didn't cover every inch of her skin. Lilly was the spitting image of seventeen year old Blair, and Chuck knew that there was some boy out there who thought thoughts about his Lilly that Chuck had once thought about Blair.

But Chuck had to believe in his parenting. He wouldn't let some Chuck Bass type near his baby girl, never. He treated her like the princess she was and she taught her to expect no less from any man. He could deal with Cameron Archibald, the boy was just like his father. As respectful as he was, Chuck knew he was most likely stoned and that he was completely detached from Lilly. Awful as it sounded, that his daughter probably had the same kind of monotonous relationship that Blair had with Nate, the one that was boring and meaningless, Chuck didn't mind. He wanted his princess to be happy, but for now he could live with her unhappy high school relationship if it meant she wasn't with some playboy.

"Come visit soon darling," Blair cooed as the phone conversation came to an end.

Blair handed Lilly back the small phone and Lilly smirked.

"It's your sweet Lilly," she teased. She could hear Henry's frustration.

"I hate you darling little sister," Henry seethed.

"Text me soon," Lilly smirked, "love you too."

Lilly clicked the **END** button on her phone and smiled to herself. Satisfied with her scheme, Lilly settled into the big chair. For a moment she felt her father's eyes on her as she scrolled through her emails on her phone. Sometimes she felt his eyes on her, and she wondered what he as thinking. Once she had asked her mother why her father always stared at her, or Henry, or her mother. Blair had responded with a smile. _He's admiring what he never thought he would have. _

It was always evident that Lilly's parents were in love, and that they were even in love with their family. The couple always seemed happy, and if they fought, which was rare, all would be better in the morning. Lilly's father often would get lost while staring at her mother, and vice versa. They always just seemed inevitable. And both Henry and Lilly had heard their love story a time or two. At first it was the PG version, they fell in love but then lost each other. As they got older, the kids heard the whole story, in bits and pieces.

Basically everything about Chuck and Blair, as inevitable as they were, was wrong. How they got together, each and every time. How they remained together sometimes. The wrongs each other had done. And then their romantic, speedy wedding was even done for a certain purpose. Henry and Lilly could care less about their dead grandfather, and how it happened. The kids loved their parents. Lilly loved the love her parents had, and she strived for it.

Lilly wanted someone to look at her the way her father looked at her mother. Lilly wanted to be treated like a queen. She wanted someone to fall head over heels for her. Ready to do what will make her happy, even if it makes them unhappy. Was that selfish? Lilly didn't think so.

**Dillon Baizen:**_ How is my good girl gone bad?_

Dillon's text had startled Lilly, and everyone in the room. She read it quickly, a smiling growing on her face.

**Dillon Baizen: **_I have a present for you, meet me?_

**Lilly Bass: **_Where?_

**Dillon Baizen: **_Your bedroom silly girl. . ._

Lilly felt herself blush. She hoped her father hadn't seen her right then. He was nosy, especially when it came to her feelings. Dillon was in her room? How? Her father had purposely placed her bedroom on the top floor, no one could sneak in or out, and it was too high to climb in to. How did he get into her bedroom?

**Lilly Bass: **_Be right up. . ._

Lilly straightened her headband, and stood quickly. She grabbed her purse and rushed out of the room.

"Lilly Eleanor," Chuck called.

Lilly stopped dead in her tracks. She cursed under her breath and turned back towards the study. Slowly she approached her father.

"Where are you off too?" Chuck asked.

"My bedroom," she replied sweetly.

"Why so quickly?" Blair chimed in.

"Phone is dying," Lilly replied.

Chuck smiled at his daughter and she smiled back. Lilly leaned towards her father's cheek and kissed him. She hurried to her mother's side and planted a swift kiss on her cheek as well. Then she hurried upstairs to her room.

She slowed her pace before she entered her bedroom. The door was cracked the slightest bit and Lilly had to force herself to quit heaving and take slow breaths. Lilly pushed the door open and slid in. On her bed, his legs crossed and his dark hair neatly combed back, was Dillon Baizen. He smirked at her and Lilly flushed.


	2. Chapter 2

Baizen

Lilly Bass was quick in replying to Dillon's messages. She was even faster in coming up to her bedroom. Dillon had overheard her father and mother's questioning, and then her quick footsteps as she climbed the stairs. Needless to say, Dillon was impressed with little Miss Bass.

Still in her Constance uniform, she imitated her mother's past fashion designs. A plaid skirt with the white tights, a fitted jacket and an even better fitted button up shirt underneath; Lilly looked like every Upper East Side boy's wet dream. Only problem with Lilly is that she was all day dream, not actual action. Well except for when it came to Dillon. Dillon was the lucky man who was exposed to the actions of Lilly Bass.

"That was awfully fast," Dillon drawled.

Lilly shrugged and then crossed the room to her chaise. She sat her purse down next her and slid easily onto the furniture. Her feet tucked underneath her, skirt riding up just a bit, Lilly felt more comfortable. She knew she would have some sort of control in this situation.

"I love presents," Lilly smiled.

Dillon smiled back at her. This silly girl. It was obvious as to why she hurried up to him. Just like it was obvious as to why he had rushed here after her drink date with Archibald. He had been waiting to get this girl alone ever since they somewhat made up two days ago. And even though he was sure he was caught earlier, spying on her, she still looked happy to see him. There was something intriguing about Lilly, and Dillon was enamored with the idea of finding out her every secret.

"You have to come get it," Dillon teased.

Lilly sighed heavily but she still wore a smile. How different she felt now. Earlier she felt so guilty for not being able to tell Cameron she loved him, but now that was all forgotten. She was back in her game of cat and mouse with Dillon, and she was risking it all. With her parents just three floors below her, Lilly stood and strode over to Dillon. She stopped right in front of him and smirked.

Dillon stared up into Lilly's brown eyes and lost himself for a moment. Chocolate, her eyes reminded him of chocolate. Lilly leaned into him, and instinctively he wrapped his arms around her thighs. She leaned her head down, and blew into his ear. Dillon felt goose bumps prickle on his arms and he shivered, causing Lilly to smile to herself.

"Ask nicely," Dillon murmured.

"Please," she whispered in his ear, "Dillon please?"

That did it. Dillon caused her knees to buckle underneath her, and the two fell back onto the bed. Lilly giggled and Dillon smiled, he liked that sound. Lilly trailed kisses up Dillon's neck while he situated himself underneath him. As much as he enjoyed her kisses, he was becoming aroused and he was not taking the chance of getting too intimate with her parents below them. Lilly seemed not to care though, because she straddled him and came up for air.

Her curls hung in her face, her headband was crooked. She adjusted the headband and smiled down at Dillon. A beautiful smile, and he couldn't tell what was on her mind with that smile. Lilly was like that though, unnerving with her unreadable faces. That smile could mean that she was playing him, or that she was genuinely happy. Dillon couldn't tell.

"Don't you want your gift?" Dillon asked before she could dive back in.

Lilly pouted. Yes, Lilly Bass pouted as if she was just told no for the first time in her seventeen years of life. It was a beautiful pout, and a saddening pout. Dillon smirked at the pout though. That suggested that she had been wanting much more. Probably as much as he had wanted.

Dillon sat up and she slid nicely into his lap. Instantly, her arms wrapped around his neck. It was as if Lilly had no reason to let him go. Dillon smiled at her and shook his head, causing her to look questioningly at him. What was this girl doing to him? Aside from the fact that she had him at the ready, she also had him buying gifts for her, and showing up at her house to surprise her for something other than sex.

"You don't have to give me anything," Lilly whispered in his ear."

Instead of responding the way he wanted to, Dillon reluctantly ignored her and reached into his back pocket for the small trinket. Despite being crushed under their weight, the small blue box remained perfectly intact. Lilly gasped, a little blue box meant only one thing, Tiffany's. She loved those little blue boxes. And Dillon laughed at her response, finding pleasure in her pleasure. He handed it to her, allowing his fingers to linger on her skin for a moment.

Lilly stared at the box for a moment and then she gently ripped at the white ribbon. Inside the box was a charm bracelet, classically done in sterling silver. The charms were meaningful in the smallest ways. A shoe, her glass slipper. The Eiffel Tower, her favorite spot in the entire world. A purse, because she had a large collection of handbags that dominated her closet. And a heart with a diamond in the center. She eyed the charm curiously. Lilly looked up at Dillon. He gently fingered the tiny charm and then sighed.

"It is a heart, with a princess cut diamond in the center," he said, "you are a princess with a diamond of a heart."

Right then, Lilly knew she loved this boy.

No one had ever said anything like that to her before, including her father. She had been called a princess many a time, and she had also received hundreds of small gifts. But nothing would ever compare to this. She didn't know how to respond, she pulled him into her.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips, "so much."

Dillon couldn't stop her, and he didn't want to. Lilly was hungrily kissing him, and Dillon loved it. No one had ever kissed him like this, like there was actual emotion behind it. She loved her gift, she was almost speechless. And that made Dillon swell with pride.

Dillon allowed Lilly to push him onto his back and she was back to straddling him. His lips were just as hungry as hers and he deepened the kiss. She began on the buttons of his uniform shirt and he shoved her jacket off of her as quickly as he could. He wanted to stop himself, but he couldn't. He needed her now. Now more than ever, he needed her. Her reaction to the bracelet excited him, made him feel something inside.

"Do you like it?" Dillon asked.

"I love it," Lilly sighed.

And then it happened. As Dillon began to undo the top button of her blouse, the sound of footprints interrupted their serenity. Lilly shot up quickly and lurched across the bedroom. Dillon began on his buttons while Lilly straightened her outfit. She yanked her jacket over her arms and perfected her headband. Dillon was frantically reaching for his shoes that somehow were kicked off in the process.

"How did you get in?" Lilly asked in a hushed tone.

The footprints were heavy, it was her father. But they were slow and he sounded like he was taking his time on the second floor. Dillon hurried around the room. He had come in through the front door, quite simple actually. Walk in the unlocked door, climb up the stairs slowly, and viola. The Bass's honestly should be more concerned with security.

"Dillon," Lilly pleaded.

"Front door," he sighed.

"What?!"

Dillon ignored Lilly; the obvious answer was right in front of them. The closet door was wide open, and it was offering them the most cliché hide out for a boy ever. He hurried into the depths of her closet, tucking himself behind the ball gowns for full protection. Lilly sighed in relief when she couldn't see him, and then she unlocked her door. A fashion magazine laid on her vanity and she grabbed it and plopped down on her bed, opening to a random page.

About a minute later, in walked Chuck. Lilly didn't respond to the noise of her father's footsteps at first. But he cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Daddy," Lilly spoke in the sweetest voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Bass 2

When Chuck had entered Lilly's room, he found her in an unusual spot, her bed. Lilly Bass was very much like her mother, always busying herself, and being busy did not include lying in bed before ten at night. Yet Lilly had some kind of magazine in her hand, and maybe she was just tired. She answered him so sweetly, and he couldn't help but smile at his little girl.

"Just checking on you," Chuck said, "your mother was worried you were up to something."

"Nope," Lilly said, popping the 'p'. "No schemes today."

Chuck grinned at Lilly and she smiled back. Something was too sweet in her smile though, and Chuck knew his daughter well. He did a quick scan of her room with his eyes. He found nothing alerting except a small blue box on her bed. Lilly followed her father's eyes and then cursed herself for forgetting to stash that with Dillon. Chuck pointed to Lilly's newest present.

"I don't remember buying you anything new," Chuck said.

"Uh," Lilly searched for an excuse, "Cameron."

Lilly just shrugged her shoulders as if the box held merely another useless trinket. Inside the closet, Dillon was following along with the conversation. He had to admit that Lilly was pretty good at playing it smooth, and he could tell she had her father wrapped around her pinky finger so tightly, he believed everything. Especially the idea that Cameron bought Lilly the gift, he could tell that is what they were talking about.

Dillon didn't like the idea of Cameron buying Lilly anything anymore. Lilly didn't enjoy lying to her father about her new piece of jewelry. And she wasn't too sure how Dillon was taking it, if he was paying attention.

Chuck walked over and picked up the tiny box. Lilly held her breath while her father examined it carefully. He opened the box and thumbed the silver bracelet with curiosity. Each charm brought a question to Chuck's mind, except one. There was a heart charm, with a diamond in the center; princess cut. Chuck smiled at the charm and then at his daughter.

"What do these mean?" He asked.

"No idea," Lilly lied.

"I bet I know what this means," Chuck said, "the heart of a princess. I bought something like this for your mom a while back."

"I love that charm," Lilly said, a smile growing on her face.

Chuck looked down a Lilly, who wore a new smile. A smile on a face that so resembled her mother, a smile that mimicked the smile that Blair wore once, and sometimes still shows. After Chuck had given Blair that necklace on her birthday, he remembered like it was yesterday, she wore a similar smile.

"Well it is very pretty," Chuck spoke, "and you can wear it tonight at the Archibald's dinner."

Lilly's head shot up and she stared at her father. He was smiling at her as he handed her the box with the bracelet. A dinner at the Archibald's? She hadn't planned for that at all.

"Dinner with the Archibald's?" Lilly asked.

"Yes," Chuck started, "Jenny just called about an hour ago. Is something wrong?"

"No!" Lilly shouted, Chuck eyed her. "I just didn't know, and now I'll have to dress for it."

"Just like your mother," Chuck sighed.

He kissed the top of Lilly's head and walked out of the door. Lilly watched him round the corner of the stairs and made sure he was descending before she hurried to her closet. Dillon was sitting on the pedestal that used to be home to her favorite pumps. He was holding the black, studded heels in hand and he didn't look pleased. Lilly stood silently, as he examined the shoe thoroughly. Both people were silent.

Lilly didn't exactly understand why there was a sudden tension. Maybe because she lied about the bracelet, but even Dillon knew they couldn't say who it was really from. Her father surely would have called Cameron's father, and then both of them would be on the outs with him. There was no other answer for the bracelet. So Lilly answered the only way she could, and she expected Dillon to understand.

The left shoe was now being examined. Lilly searched his face for any tells of what he was feeling. His mask was on, she was receiving his full on façade. What happened in five minutes that changed his demeanor, Lilly had no idea.

"Dillon," Lilly started.

"They'll want you to be in love with him," Dillon whispered.

"My parents do not pay that much attention to us as a couple," Lilly sighed, "I'll break up with him tonight. Then we can-,"

Dillon's scoffing interrupted Lilly. She stared at him with questioning eyes. What was wrong with him, why was he acting this way suddenly? She was telling him what she thought he wanted to here. Lilly would leave Cameron, simple as that. She couldn't even tell him she loved him, and Dillon should know that since he had been snooping on the two of them earlier. Did he not believe Lilly?

"Say what's on your mind Baizen," Lilly sighed. She was obviously frustrated.

"Fine," Dillon snarled, "I don't want to have to watch you and Archibald boy play lovers at some family party. I have had enough of this behind the back bull. I'm Dillon Baizen, not some boy who gets pushed into the closet because Daddy is coming. I don't even know why I have been playing this game!"

"Shhh," Lilly hushed him.

He was growing louder, and she didn't like what he was saying.

"Don't worry about it," Dillon muttered.

"No, we aren't ignoring this!"

Dillon ignored Lilly though. He stepped off of the pedestal and headed out into the bedroom. Funny how quickly the situation had flopped. Dillon was in a happy spot five minutes ago, but he was brought back to reality. As of now Lilly Bass was not his, she was Archibald's. Even though Archibald was his friend, he hated the boy for having what he wanted. Then again, did he really want her? Did he honestly want to be committed to Lilly?

"Dillon," Lilly pleaded softly.

Her voice struck some kind of chord in Dillon, but he chose to ignore that too. Until she could quit playing both sides, he wasn't going to play at all. Dillon snuck out of the room, leaving Lilly standing speechless in her room. He cursed his decision to be playful and risky as he tiptoed out of the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Baizen 2

Standing in her bedroom, Lilly felt a tear rush down her cheek. She was quick to wipe it from her face, but she stared at her wet hand with unknowing eyes. What in the hell had just happened? Lilly felt like in a matter of minutes everything changed. First Dillon was in her room, giving her the most beautiful gift that she had ever received, and she was finally admitting her feelings to herself, and then he was leaving her. As if her leaving her boyfriend wouldn't be enough for him. Lilly was more than confused.

Dillon's town car met him down at the corner of Lilly's street, and he tucked himself inside of it and away from the odd pain he was feeling. Lilly had loved her gift, she even told her father that. Although she also told him that it was a gift from Cameron, and not Dillon. What else could she tell her father though? Dillon knew it would start Upper East Side war if anyone found out was really going on, especially if the first person to know was her father. Yet Dillon found it extremely upsetting to hear her talk as if she felt the same way about Cameron as she did bout Dillon.

How to prove to Dillon that Lilly wanted him and only him was the task for Lilly to accomplish. She first had to perk herself up and bring herself down to normalcy. Lilly would tell Cameron tonight that she didn't love him, and that it was time for them to stop pretending. Lilly headed towards her closet to find the perfect outfit, subtle yet sexy. She would break the news to Cameron, dismiss herself from the dinner, and then find Dillon.

Gossip Girl 4.0 Blast: Spotted Diving Into the Lilly Pond

_Why hello Mister Baizen, business on Park to attend to? Spotted ducking into an infamous town car, a one Dillon Baizen. Now what in the world would Baizen be doing at the corner of our Queen B's street? Gossip Girl Challenge issued: find out who/what/when/where/why Bass and Baizen are scheming and hurry UES readers! Didn't you hear? The Four Families are dining together tonight; this should be a lively event! –XOXO_

Lilly nearly tossed her Blackberry into a wall. Of course someone was out snooping around. But of course no one suspected what was really going on, which was a good thing. Lilly wanted nothing getting back to Cameron about her and Baizen. She wanted to tell him herself, Cameron deserved that much.

Park Avenue was a long road, but that certain area was notorious and Dillon should have known better than to not be cautious about being there. The Bass family residence was a hot spot for GG4 spies. He had received the blast as he raced home, and he wanted to launch his phone out of the car window after he read it. At least the blast said the two were scheming, that was an easy alibi for the two in case Cameron were to ask questions.

Dillon should have also known better than to speak of the devil, or rather think of him. After creating a concrete alibi, Cameron called. Dillon decided against ignoring the call that was suspicious.

"Archibald," Dillon drawled.

"Baizen," Cameron slurred, "I am having a bit of fresh air and I could use a companion."

Of course Cameron was high. It should always be expected from the Archibalds. Dillon sighed.

"Can't today man," Dillon lied, "too busy."

"Oh yea, scheming with my girlfriend. That's what I want to talk to you about."

Dillon froze instantly, feeling the weight of the world topple onto him. His breath had been caught and he couldn't find the words to respond.

"Just come over in an hour man," Cameron spoke, he broke the paralysis that Dillon was suffering from.

"Uh," Dillon said unsure, "of course man, save some air for me too."

Cameron chuckled on the other side of the line.

"As always," Cameron blew into the receiver, "wear something nice too. You can stay for the big dinner tonight."

Cameron hung up after that and left Dillon floored. It was like everything was against him. He wanted to avoid Lilly, and Cameron, for the evening. Instead he gets stuck with both of them, together, and pretending to be madly in love. Dillon sulked out of the car and into his apartment building. He had never felt this way before; he guessed it was guilt, maybe a twinge of jealousy, and something undefinable too.

Seven o'clock rolled around too quickly for Lilly Bass. She climbed into the limo, ready for the events of the night. The whole Bass family seemed to be a matching unit, everyone in their shades of purple. Chuck wore his iconic bowtie and Blair was in one of her own designs. Lilly was in a simple, purple silk gathered hem Burberry dress, sheer black lace tights, and her black Chanel pumps. Dressed and ready for the funeral of her relationship with Cameron, and hopefully the birth of her relationship with Dillon. Damn, Lilly was making things complicated for her.

The Archibald town house was the family townhouse, passed down from Nathaniel Archibald's parents. Everyone knew the house very well because it was where everyone always met. Family birthday parties, dinners, casual gatherings, etc. The "Four Families" as GG4 called them, always met at the Archibald's. Nate and Jenny greeted everyone with warm hugs and smiles, and it was always like some kind of family reunion.

Lilly walked into a double hug from Preston and Preslie, who were matching as usual: Preslie in a black and white printed Dior dress and Preston was in a printed Dior t-shirt with dark jeans. Preston had the curls that his father used to sport, but they were blond like his mother and sister's long locks. Preslie was leggy and blonde and just like her mother. Preslie was also Lilly's best friend.

"Lil!" Preslie shrieked.

The shriek from one Humphrey downstairs had announced to the entire house that the Bass family had arrived. In Cameron's bedroom, Dillon Baizen immediately sobered up from his high. Cameron on the other hand, seemed to care less. The boy's floppy blonde hair was stringy and he had yet to change into his dinner wear. Dillon knew it was time for both of them to go and be productive, good children.

Down in the foyer, the families were mingling. Ava and the Van der Woodsen clan had made their way into the Archibald house. Everyone was enjoying the company of each other. Lilly was barely able to pay attention to the story that Ava was telling about some boy she met at the Bethesda fountain. Lilly was searching the room for Cameron. She decided to slip away and ascend the staircase to his room.

Dillon was hurrying to dress his friend in a suit. Cameron was cooperative but very much stoned. Everyone was downstairs, mingling and probably pondering why Cameron had yet to join them. Dillon could only see the hell that was going to be Jenny Archibald if she found her son stoned in his room.

"Come on Cameron," Dillon huffed as he splashed some water in the boy's face.

"Dammit Baizen," Cameron slurred.

Neither boy heard the bedroom door slip open. Lilly watched silently as Dillon hurried to sober his friend up. Of course Cameron was stoned. No one had noticed her until she cleared her throat. Dillon's eyes hot to the door, and he was taken aback by the sight of Lilly.

In her purple dress, that was quite simple, she still looked stunning. Maybe it was because the dress was obviously fitted to her despite its simple the designer's approach to be simple. Lilly was also in a pair of lacey tights that drew his eyes to her legs. She was standing, well more like leaning, against the door. Her hair pulled up into a messy bun, strategically placed curls "fell" from the bun and she wore a thick, black headband too. One of Lilly's legs was positioned behind her and the hand that most likely held her clutch, was tucked behind her back. Stunning was the only thing Dillon could think of.

"Lilly," Cameron perked up. "Damn Lil, look at you."

Cameron practically charged towards Lilly, and she flinched away from him. He reeked of smoke, smelling like a forgotten garden. Lilly sighed heavily and Cameron reached for her. Dillon tried to ignore the scene, he had to turn away from the girl and focus on something else.

"I missed you Lil," Cameron spoke.

"That's the THC talking Cameron," Lilly shot down another attempt for Cameron to touch her.

Dillon smiled to himself at her insult. He found his shoes and began to put them on. He was eaves dropping on their conversation, not that it was meant to be private. Lilly steadied Cameron by placing two hands on his shoulders. No one could honestly be this high, well except for Cameron. He stumbled around as if he was drunk. Lilly's fingers pushed though Cameron's hair, and Dillon felt envy shoot through him. She was only trying to straighten him up though. She fixed his loose tie, his lapels, and tied his shoes. Good thing Lilly was quick because the wrath of Jenny Humphrey entered the room.

"Cameron," Jenny shrieked as she entered the bedroom. Jenny glanced around at the scene and both Dillon and Lilly held their breath in the hopes that she would dismiss the smell.

"Mom," Cameron replied.

"Everyone is waiting to see you and Dillon," Jenny said. "And Lilly you disappeared from us."

Jenny smiled at Lilly, and Lilly smiled back. Cameron offered his mother his arm and winked to his girlfriend who trailed behind him down the stairs. Dillon caught up to the group on the stairs, wishing he could offer Lilly his arm. But that might be pushing it too far. Instead he stared at her empty hand. One hand held her favorite Marc by Marc clutch, but the other hand was empty. The wrist however, was decorated and Dillon smiled.

On Lilly's left wrist was the silver charm bracelet. And Lilly was fidgeting with the heart charm as they descended the stairs into the foyer.


	5. Chapter 5

Bass 3

Hopefully Dillon had been looking down when Lilly decided to fidget with her bracelet. It was a strategic move on her part; she was riding on the chance that Dillon was staring at her back. Lilly wanted him to feel better; wanted him to know that she wasn't joking about what she had said earlier. She was going to break it off with Cameron and try to make it work. Really she was. And despite his foul change of moods earlier, she was hoping after being stoned and seeing her play with her new favorite item, he would be a much happier boy.

Everyone was seated at in the living room, reliving some moment from years ago when Henry did something funny and everyone was laughing. Lilly sat in between her mother and Cameron. Dillon was sitting across the room with Preston and Ava. Ava was whispering something in Dillon's ears and he was laughing, and Lilly was seething. She doubted that Ava was flirting with Dillon; she had very much picked up the traits of her father, Eric. She was too quiet and very much like a doormat. But Ava could be somewhat surprising sometimes, and Lilly felt like she could not take any chances with Dillon.

It didn't make sense as to Lilly felt this way. All of these sudden new emotions, well they weren't exactly new, just stronger. She felt as if Dillon really was under her skin now, and controlling how she felt. Everything he did caused something in her to stir. He buys her a gift, she feels like nothing could make her happier. He becomes upset and she feels like she has no one to blame but herself. She watches him help Cameron, he had been acting down right paternal, and she felt something stir inside her. That feeling was still undefinable for her. Now, she sees him with someone she knows she shouldn't fret about, and yet jealousy is flaring in her. It was maddening.

And then, while partially paying attention to the conversation that Jenny is trying to have with her, she can't take her eyes off of Dillon. Lilly nods her head and smiles when she should, but her peripherals are focused on him. And he winks at her. If she had been sipping on a drink, she would have choked. She almost choked on the large intake of breath she had to allow in when it happened. In the middle of a full conversation with Ava, he just turned and winked at her.

"Lilly," Chuck asked.

His daughter was staring off, not paying any attention to anyone it seemed. Jenny had given up on the small talk with her and moved on to someone else because Lilly had completely ignored the woman's last question about her Christmas plans with Cameron. Lilly looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Lilly," Chuck had to repeat.

Her stare broke and she fluttered her eyelids a bit as if to readjust her focus. She turned, pale faced, to look at Chuck.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes," Lilly whispered, "why wouldn't I be?"

"You're very distant right now sweetheart," Chuck said.

Lilly shook her head and smiled.

"Sorry daddy," she smiled, "it was such a long day at school, I'm just losing it."

Chuck smiled and patted her knee. Once her father returned to his conversation, Lilly returned to her staring. She pretended to fidget with her phone in her lap while subtly looking up at Dillon. He was just teasing her now, his hand on Ava's thigh which was causing the girl to blush. Lilly wanted to stick her tongue out at the boy, he was being awfully rude. Instead, she turned to Cameron. She turned too quickly though, bumping into his back with her elbow and causing him to spill his drink that he was about to take a sip of.

Champaign spilled all over Cameron's suit, and he cursed under his breath. Lilly had to suppress a laugh as he began to pat the wet clothes with a napkin. The room had grown silent now and all eyes were on her corner of the room. Lilly grabbed a handful of napkins and began to pat the suit as well. She pecked Cameron on the cheek and smiled up at him when he turned to her in surprise.

"I am so sorry Cam," she said so sweetly.

It felt as if everyone sighed contently in the room, except for Dillon. Lilly just smiled as she patted the napkin and pretended everything was okay. Cameron stood suddenly, and shrugged. He walked up the stairs, obviously to change, and then no one cared.

Lilly sighed to herself as the room turned away from the scene. What a charade she was keeping up. She checked the couch and carpet for a stain, the OCD trait from her mother took over her. And then she glanced up from the accident. Dillon was back to whispering in Ava's ear and his hand was rubbing her thigh. That poor, shy and quiet girl had no chance. Lilly groaned.

A vibration in her lap pulled her eyes away from the sickening scene playing in front of her. Her phone was ringing, and she smiled down at the caller ID. Henry was calling and he couldn't have better timing. Lilly excused herself and quickly headed up the stairs where she knew no one could over hear her conversation.

Dillon had been watching Lilly intently. He had noticed her staring at him, not being as subtle as she had probably hoped. He had watched her eyebrows furrow when he began whispering in Ava's ear about nothing. The girl was very easy to embarrass. Lilly was probably thinking the worst, but really Dillon was just telling the girl the dirtiest jokes that he knew. He had watched her seethe when he placed his hand on Ava's thigh, and Ava had only giggled. Dillon was picking up on Ava's secret. Lilly had nothing to worry about but she didn't know that.

What got to Dillon though was the charade Lilly decided to play. Cameron spilled his drink. Dillon wanted to laugh, and so did Lilly. However her Upper East Side etiquette had taught her better than that. She played the wife role for about thirty seconds. Patting his suit dry and kissing his cheek. How domestic of Lilly? When Cameron had decided to just go and change, Lilly had seemed relieved, which made Dillon feel relieved. She didn't really have feelings for Cameron; she just was playing the role for everyone right now.

Then she looked at her phone. Her interest peaked, and she smiled. Dillon's curiosity peaked as well. He wanted to know what her phone said. And then she whispered something and everyone around her nodded. And then Lilly had bolted out of the room and up the stairs. Dillon was going to choke on his tongue. He waited about a whole minute before he snuck out of the room and up the stairs.

"Hello big brother," Lilly answered as she shut herself in the guest bedroom.

"Lilly," Henry breathed, "where is everyone?"

"We're at the Archibald's for dinner, why?"

Henry was breathing heavily into the phone and then he just started laughing. Lilly pulled the phone away from her ear and examined it. Her brother was acting quite strange.

"Drunk again baby Bass?" Lilly asked.

"Maybe, just a tiny bit," Henry slurred.

"Dorota is home Henry," Lilly laughed, "have her call you a car and I'll come over tonight."

"Wise idea baby Bass," Henry muttered.

The other end of the line went silent and Lilly just laughed. Henry's drunk dial was help from up above because it helped her avoid Dillon's not so subtle flirting. Which had really begun to get to her. She opened the guest door and Cameron was waiting outside, which took Lilly by complete surprise. He grabbed her face, not very gently, and placed his mouth on hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Baizen 3

Pinned to a bedroom door; her hands clinging to a face that was smashed into her own, was Lilly Bass. Dillon had just only crept around the corner of where he had heard the voice of Lilly, expecting to find her alone because he only heard her voice. Yet someone was with her, Cameron was with Lilly. And not only was he with Lilly, but he pressing himself against her; and Lilly was responding. Dillon felt something come up his throat, vile maybe? It was actual vile that climbed up Dillon Baizen's throat as he watched Lilly's lips touch someone else's.

Where Cameron had come from, Lilly had no idea. His room was the next floor up, and she was sure she would have heard him climb down the stairs, or at least she thought she would. Lilly was more than surprised when his lips came crashing down onto her lips. It was actually a rather painful experience at first; all of his force was put into the kiss. Lilly couldn't quite turn her head either; his hands were grasping her face.

So Cameron had not come upstairs to change, Lilly could tell because the pants that were pressing into her dress were still wet. Lilly groaned against his mouth because she knew her dress was being ruined and Jenny and her mother would notice right away. Cameron wasn't taking any of her hints as hints that she wanted to end this impromptu and somewhat painful kiss, but as hints that she wanted more.

Why Dillon continued to stand there, he didn't know. He wanted to turn his eyes away and leave. Call his car around and go sulk amongst women much older than him with issues that he would never understand. Yet he couldn't tear himself from the couple in front of him. Possibly because he couldn't believe it. Lilly's jealousy from before and the fact that she was wearing the bracelet; it wasn't clicking in Dillon's head as to why Lilly would be doing this. And then he saw it.

Lilly finally was able to pull a hand from behind her back, Lilly tried to push at Cameron's face. The blonde boy barely noticed and continued with the longest and most awkward kiss of Lilly's life. She pushed again, trying to add more strength into it, but again Cameron noticed nothing. He tried to pry her mouth open with his tongue, and that gave Lilly the breathing room to get one word in.

"Stop," Lilly breathed before Cameron's mouth was back to being firmly planted on her own.

Dillon heard the murmured word and then it all clicked. Without event thinking, Dillon smashed into Cameron. Lilly looked relieved when Dillon glanced up. She had doubled over, hands on her knees, and breathing heavily. Cameron looked up at Dillon with the face of utter surprise. Dillon jumped up as quickly as he could and went straight to Lilly's side.

"Are you okay?" Dillon asked in a hushed voice.

Lilly just nodded quickly and then finally was able to look at Cameron. Cameron was still on the floor, his elbows propping him up. His face was curious and he looked as if he was thinking very hard. As if he was putting together a puzzle inside of his head. Dillon began to rub Lilly's back, and it was odd to see Dillon preform any kind of kindness for Cameron. He rarely saw it.

"What the hell?" Cameron asked from his position on the floor.

Dillon ignored Cameron; his only focus was on Lilly. Lilly's concern was on the people downstairs, what if they had all heard? She stood up straight against the wall and Dillon's eyes followed her movements. There were now several wrinkles imprinted in her dress, and she groaned. How would she cover this one up?

"Cameron," Dillon snarled, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

Cameron's mouth seemed to fall open. He stared at Dillon in disbelief. It was hypocrisy coming from the biggest playboy in Manhattan. Cameron had learned from the best, strike while it is hot. Obviously Lilly had followed him up there and he was striking while it was hot.

"No," Cameron said, "what the hell is wrong with you Dillon?"

Lilly watched Dillon's face change and she placed her hand on his forearm just in case she would have to hold him back. She had never seen Dillon look this way, ever. And especially at his best friend. And Cameron looked so confused too. He genuinely looked as if he didn't understand that what he had just done was wrong. The life of a stoner, they do not understand what is going on around them.

"You forced yourself on Lilly," Dillon growled.

"No," Cameron shook his head, "she followed me up here!"

"I did not!" Lilly protested. She sounded like a child. "Henry called and I needed somewhere quiet to talk. And your room is the next floor up Cameron."

Cameron looked down at the floor. Lilly leaned her head up against the door frame and sighed heavily. Instantly Dillon's eyes shot to her. He wanted to make sure that she was okay. Physically she looked fine, minus a few wrinkles in her dress. But he wanted to know what was on her mind.

"I am going back to the party," Lilly sighed.

Lilly heaved herself off of the door frame and headed towards the stairs. Cameron reached out and grabbed her wrist, he arm crossing over Dillon's body. Lilly gasped when she felt the fingers wrap around her wrist. It was a natural reaction to gasp when you were startled. Dillon did not think it was natural and he wound his arm back.

The sound of Dillon's fist hitting Cameron's face was sickening. It sounded like glass snapping in half, which Lilly couldn't remember ever hearing, but that is the only way she knew how to describe it. Dillon shook his fist, cursing loudly. Cameron stumbled back into the wall and then fell right onto the floor. Luckily the people downstairs hadn't paused when they heard the loud noise which was Cameron falling to the ground.

Lilly's first reaction should have been to help Cameron, but she reached for Dillon's wrist instead. He shook her hand off of his and instinctively she rolled her eyes. He always pushed people away. Lilly turned her attention to Cameron next. His head was in his hands, and she thought he might be crying. In her entire adolescent life, Lilly Bass had never seen Cameron Archibald shed a tear. Something inside of Lilly's heart broke. She hurried over and knelt by his side.

When Lilly placed her hand on Cameron's, he opened up to her. His hands fell from his face and she could see the swelling that had just begun. And he was crying, not bawling, but it looked like two tears had managed to escape his eyes and roll down his face. Lilly wiped his cheeks and started on her maternal act of kindness. She tipped his back in case he would start bleeding, and she brushed the hair from his face.

Dillon watched Lilly play nurse with Cameron. He had started crying? Dillon wanted to call him a punk or something, but he didn't have it in him. Had he really just punched his best friend? Yes, yes Dillon turned on him. But Cameron had hurt Lilly, or was trying too. Or at least that is what it looked like. Dillon didn't really know, but he heard Lilly gasp and after having just watch Cameron force himself on her, something snapped inside of him.

"Cameron!" Jenny shouted from the bottom of the staircase.

Lilly glanced around in a panicked state.

"Go take a shower," Lilly said. Cameron looked up at her, confused. "Go into the bathroom and take a shower, that should relieve the swelling and give you time to calm down."

Cameron nodded and she helped him to stand up. He went to wrap his arm around her shoulder, but Lilly pushed him away. She shook her head up at him.

"Look," Dillon started, "I must have had too much to-,"

"Shut up," Cameron sniffled, "and get out."

Dillon looked stunned at Cameron. He should have known, he did just punch the guy in the face. But Cameron wasn't even going to let him apologize. Dillon looked at Lilly, who was staring up at Cameron in bewilderment. She glanced quickly at Dillon and then back up at Cameron.

"Cam," she whispered. Cameron didn't look down at her though.

He was staring a hole into Dillon and Dillon could take a hint. He sighed and began to descend the stairs. He prayed that Lilly would follow behind him but he wasn't hearing any footsteps behind him. Dillon should have known better. Mrs. Archibald was at the base of the staircase.

"He's in the shower Mrs. Archibald," Dillon said as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going Dillon?" She asked.

"My grandmother called me home," Dillon shrugged.

Upstairs, Lilly just stared at Cameron and Cameron stared back at her. Lilly didn't see why Dillon needed to leave. Cameron should be as mad at Dillon for punching him as she should be at Cameron for pinning her to a wall and kissing her. But he wasn't that mad, and she didn't understand why Cameron was. Dillon just looked as if he was trying to help both of them. Saving Lilly from being forced into another uncomfortable kiss and helping Cameron to not do something stupid.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"You didn't have to send him home," Lilly said, "that was rude."

"He hit me Lilly!" Cameron exclaimed.

"You pinned me to a wall," Lilly reminded him.

"Whatever Lilly," Cameron sighed.

Lilly just shook her head and stared up at Cameron. If he didn't care, then she wouldn't.

"We need to talk," Lilly said. "But we can do it tomorrow because I am going home."

Cameron stared at Lilly as she hurried down the stairs. She wrenched the door open and saw Dillon waiting for his car. She pulled the door closed behind her and Dillon turned to face her. He was frowning and Lilly looked exasperated. She stood on the stoop of the town house, fidgeting with the bracelet for a moment.

After a moment passed, Lilly flung herself into Dillon's arms. He had opened them as soon as he had seen her launch towards him. She had followed him out. Dillon held her tightly in his arms and Lilly nuzzled his neck. And then he kissed her. She cupped her face and tipped her head back slowly. And after another moment, he lifted her feet off the ground. She giggled on his mouth and Dillon spun her around. She had followed him.

Blair was curious as to where her daughter was. Everyone had begun to migrate to the dining room to actually begin eating. Lilly had rushed out of the room rather quickly and right after Cameron too. Blair could only hope that Lilly wouldn't do what Blair would have done. As everyone else took their seats, Blair walked into the front room. There was a large open window and there were two silhouettes standing outside of it.

She had to push back a sheer curtain, but then Blair saw it. Lilly was standing on the sidewalk, in front of a town car. She was in Dillon Baizen's arms and she was kissing him. Blair felt her mouth fall to the floor and she was about to go and break up the little show. And then she saw something else. The two kids pulled apart and Lilly was smiling, but not just any smile. Dillon was smiling too, and it was even scarier to see his smile.

"Worst out of body experience ever," Blair whispered to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Bass 4

With her arms wrapped around him and her face tucked into his neck, Lilly Bass had completely forgotten that she and Dillon were standing in front of the Archibald house. It wasn't until the front door opened and light was shed on the newly happy couple, that Lilly and Dillon noticed their surroundings. At the sound of the door clicking open, the two separated and Dillon turned to face the town car. Lilly stood facing the front door, and was caught looking like a deer in head lights. To Lilly's surprise though, it wasn't one of her prying peers, but her mother.

Blair stepped out onto the stoop and Lilly as staring at her with wide, doe eyes. Dillon was turned away and facing the car, but he didn't leave. They both looked completely guilty.

"Lillian Eleanor," Blair spoke, "what are you doing out here, everyone is looking for you."

Lilly didn't speak, she just stared. Blair knew her daughter too well, and maybe it was because they were very similar. In any other given moment Blair knew that her daughter would never be speechless, she would never not know what to say. But right now, she could practically see Lilly's head spinning in front of her.

"And Dillon," Blair said, "Jenny said your grandmother was calling you home?"

Dillon turned and faced Blair. For Blair, she could tell by the look that was on his face, he was in love with her daughter. His eyes flitted to Lilly for a millisecond, and then back to Blair. Lilly was standing stock still, Dillon was standing stock still, and Blair was just smiling at the two of them.

"Well if your car is going to take you home, could it drop Lilly off at the townhouse?" Blair asked.

As if on cue, both Dillon and Lilly's mouths dropped to the floor. Lilly turned towards Dillon, and as if she had sent him a mental message, he turned to her. Blair could see their bodies working in tandem and they didn't even know it. There was a pull that was definitely there, but undefinable for them.

"I am sure that wouldn't be a problem Mrs. Bass," Dillon said.

"Lilly," Blair called out when the two kids had turned to enter the vehicle.

"Mother," Lilly hesitated.

"Come say goodbye to your father."

Lilly's eyes grew ten times her usual size and Blair had to choke on her laughter to contain it. A twinkle filled the corner of Lilly's eyes though, and she nodded. Dillon leaned against the car and she hurried up towards her mother. Blair smiled at her daughter and she smiled back before she opened the door.

"We have a lot to discuss," Blair whispered in Lilly's ear.

Lilly nodded and then rushed into the crowded dining room. The twins were bickering and Ava was playing mediator towards the end of the table. They all acknowledged Lilly, but they kept on with what they had been doing. The adults at the table continued with their discussion as well, and it was obvious to Lilly that no one had been asking for her.

Her father was sitting towards the very end of the table and Lilly crept up to his side. Blair watched with amused eyes as Lilly smiled and then frowned and then smiled again. She was telling a convincing little story to Chuck and he was following along with every word. He was wrapped so tightly around that girl's finger that she could say anything and he would go with it.

Lilly kissed her father's cheek and then followed her mother to the door. They were silent during the short walk. They stopped in front of the door, and Blair was about to speak until Cameron came down the stairs. Lilly locked eyes with him for a moment and then Cameron just continued to walk back into the house. Blair looked at Lilly's face, it was smothered with guilt. It was like watching reruns of a TV show for Blair.

"Does he know?" Blair asked in a hushed voice.

Lilly's head dropped and she shook her head "no". Blair sighed and placed two fingers under her daughter's chin.

"Lilly he will have to find out sometime and it would be better from him to hear it from the two of you than anyone else."

"I know mother," Lilly said, "and I want to tell him when I break up with him."

Blair's eyes widened. Lilly hadn't broken up with Cameron yet. She wasn't exactly mad at her daughter, just stunned.

"Go home with him Lilly," Blair said, "and by home I mean ride in the car with that boy. But I'm calling Dorota in twenty minutes, and if you aren't in the house by then, I'm telling your father about all of this."

Lilly smiled, her mother wasn't threatening her, she was helping her. Lilly nodded and kissed her mother on the check before she hurried out into the night. Blair watched through the window as Dillon opened the door to the car for Lilly and her daughter slid in.

"At least it isn't a limo," Blair muttered.

In the car, Lilly was snuggled into Dillon. She had been terrified when her mother walked out of the front door. But it seemed that her mother somehow understood what was going on. Lilly would have to deal with the awkward discussion that was bound to come up soon. Yet that was a small price to pay for what she had just accomplished. Dillon was rambling on about what the two of them could do tomorrow and the day after, he was making plans.

"You're awfully silent," Dillon said after he declared Saturday a movie day for the two of them.

"Sorry," Lilly murmured, "I'm just taking it all in."

"Taking what in?"

"You," Lilly giggled.

She tilted her head back and Dillon placed a kiss on her lips. Never in her seventeen years of knowing this boy had she ever seen him act this was, and pride swelled inside of her at the thought that she was changing him.

When the car pulled up to her house, Dillon walked her to the front door and swept her off of her feet again. And she felt like a totally different girl when she walked into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Baizen 4

In the back of the car that was cruising up Park Avenue, was a smiling Dillon Baizen. He was experiencing something new, and he was enjoying it. Some doubt inside of him had him convinced that Lilly Bass wouldn't leave her "perfect" relationship for him. Dillon hadn't even been sure if that is what he wanted. He didn't know before the dinner party if his want for Lilly was only because she was a dangerous, playful chase, or because he had feelings for her. Dillon had never experienced sincere feelings for someone before, and he didn't know how to differ between liking a person, and _liking _someone.

When he had seen Cameron plastered to Lilly's mouth, a sort of rage had shot through him; and it amplified when he realized she was being forced into it. Would Cameron actually intentionally do something like that, force Lilly? No, Dillon knew Cameron well enough to know that he was too sincere of a person to even pressure the girl. Yet he had no clue she wasn't into the kiss at all, and wanted nothing to do with him. Still, after punching his best friend, and having Lilly attempt to tend to him first; he was still doubtful.

It wasn't until Lilly wrenched the front door open, and he saw her standing on that stoop. She had come after him. Left her boyfriend injured and alone and Lilly Bass had come for him. It was right then that he knew that he _liked_ Lilly. But the word "like" didn't seem strong enough. Was there a super like? Or a "like times infinity" term? Dillon had no idea; he wasn't exactly well versed in relationship terms. The only words Dillon ever said to women were usually crude.

Gossip Girl 4.0 Blast: Two Escapees on the Loose!

_QUICK UPPER EAST SIDERS! Lock your doors and close your drapes, it is rumored that two of our favorite elites have escaped the Archibald dinner and are running around armed and dangerous with a scheme! Miss Bass, Mister Baizen, us gossipers are hot on your trail! _

"Dammit," Dillon muttered after he read the text that had interrupted his thoughts.

It was quite amazing how quickly news flew through the city. A whole fifteen minutes after Dillon and Lilly left the house and now everyone they knew, knew that they were not where they should be. Granted everyone thought they were just plotting, and no one had any kind of hint as to what was really going on.

**Lilly Bass: **_How does GG4 know everything?_

Dillon smiled at his phone. Lilly didn't seem to be freaking out about the blast. She seemed to be making small talk.

**Dillon Baizen: **_I tell her every dirty detail!_

**Lilly Bass: **_Oh, I doubt she knows every dirty detail ;)_

The text message caused him to choke a little as he entered the elevator to his floor. Lilly Bass was a different kind of girl, that's the truth. Conservative, angelic, and very much innocent in the eyes of every adult she had ever met. But in all reality, she was devilish and manipulative. It was kind of the best part of her; well at least Dillon thought so. Lilly Bass was had the calm exterior shell, with the heat bubbling underneath that veil of utter perfection.

The elevator doors opened and he was greeted by a very pretty maid, who was also very new to Dillon's floor. She offered her hands to take his jacket, and he obliged. Usually it was one good glance over of the girl to make sure she met his requirements, and he could swoop in later and pick her up. But one glance over, and Dillon was realizing that everything about her was wrong. First of all she was a blonde, and Dillon was taking to the brunettes these days. She was also too skinny, like a gust of wind would topple this girl. Her hair was flat too, straight as a board; Dillon liked curls now. All in all, this girl didn't offer any kind of potential and Dillon was satisfied with that.

Never in Dillon's life had his feelings and desires been separated, but now they were. And while when he first saw the girl, his feelings tugged him towards his room to continue to think about Lilly, and what everything was meaning, his desire was telling him something else. His desire told him to at least look at the girl, which went against his feelings. But then his desires and feelings linked together once he realized that girl was nothing that he wanted. The girl wasn't Lilly Bass.

Dillon murmured thanks to the girl and then continued on through the apartment. It was very much a pre-war building and unlike every one of his friend's apartments, it had yet to be remodeled to look modern. His grandparents didn't mind the grandiose and elegance of the Victorian building design. He had grown accustom to the looks of the apartment and he preferred it over the other homes.

On the large couch, with a large book in hand, was Dillon's grandmother. He grey locks were pulled up into a tight bun and she was already in her night gown. It was seeing his grandmother like this that Dillon was reminded that he was in a different situation from his peers. It was barely nine o'clock at night and while everyone else's parents were sipping on their drinks or going out to a gala or event, his grandparents were preparing for bed.

Dillon didn't resent his grandparents for not being as young as everyone else's parents, or not doing what they did. He loved his grandparents, he respected them, and he adored them. It was just sometimes he would experience moments that would remind him that his life was essentially much different than the lives of those around him.

Yes, he still had a bottomless bank account, his grandfather made fortunes still. And he lived in a penthouse, attended St. Jude's, and was a part of the elite like his peers. He just didn't have to worry about calling a cab for his grandmother after she had too many to drink. He didn't fret attending the boring galas that everyone else was forced to go to. Dillon did have to worry about watching his grandparents age. It was hard to see the wrinkles grow deeper and to see their eyes sink further in.

"Oh Dillon," his grandmother cooed from her position.

Dillon smiled at her and walked up to the couch.

"Back from dinner so early?"

"Yes nana," Dillon said, "I wasn't feeling too well."

His grandmother frowned and reached her hand out. Dillon obliged and knelt in front of her. Gently, his grandmother felt his forehead and cheeks.

"No fever," she smiled, "would you like to tell me what is really bothering you?"  
Dillon heaved a sigh and sat down where his grandmother had patted. Her arms embraced him and he leaned into her.

"It's a girl nana," Dillon said.


	9. Chapter 9

Bass 5

Around eleven o'clock, the Bass parents entered their home. Blair had been very eager to return home, but she couldn't speak about it because she knew Chuck would catch on to something. For some reason, Blair felt as if she was back in some kind of game. Although she despised having to hide anything from her husband, especially since it was about their children. But these were different circumstances. Blair knew that Chuck would in no way understand what Lilly was going through because he would skip straight to the fact that his daughter wasn't the same little Lilly that he thought she was.

It wasn't that Lilly was a bad girl, which Blair knew very well that her daughter was not bad in any way. It was just that she was confused and knew what she wanted and what she assumed she needed. Blair was astonished to realize that history has an irritable way of repeating itself. She never wanted Lilly to experience some of the pain that Blair had to overcome to get to the happiness.

"Momma," Lilly shrieked.

Both Chuck and Blair turned to face their daughter. She was pounding down the stairs in a bit too skimpy nightgown for Chuck's taste. Lilly smiled sweetly at her father, the innocent act was a hard act to play sometimes. Attempting to hide the blush that she had been wearing since Dillon dropped her off. Her mother smiled knowingly at her, and the excitement of telling her mother what had happened bubbled inside. Lilly reached out and grabbed her mother's wrist.

With Blair in tow behind his daughter, Chuck watched his two favorite women climb the stairs. Lilly rushed her mother into her bedroom and made sure to lock the door, and turn on the Bose player. Soft voices echoed throughout the room and Lilly was convinced that her father had no chance in hell of listening in on the conversation. Blair plopped herself down onto Lilly's bed and grabbed a pillow.

It was a nostalgic moment for Blair, placing the pillow between her legs and having Lilly's head of curls propped up on the pillow. She could remember resting on Serena and ranting about her troubles, or explaining each detail of the perfect date she had been on, etc. A bit of pride swelled inside of Blair as well. Lilly was coming to her about this, and maybe she had turned to Preslie for advice earlier, but her daughter was coming to talk to her about her relationship. Blair had never done that with her mother, not in the serious sense.

With Nate, her mother had been interested in the boring details, but never was there to brush a tear away. And when Chuck entered Blair's life, she felt like her mother would be ashamed of her. It wasn't until later in life that Blair could tell Eleanor what she was feeling. Blair usually told Dorota, who always seemed to have an answer for Blair, a shoulder to cry on, or offerings of a Polish beat down. But Lilly didn't need a Dorota, she could trust her mother, and Blair was proud of that.

"Mother," Lilly sighed, "how can everything be so perfect, yet so very wrong at the same time?"

"What do you think is wrong?" Blair asked.

"Everything, everything seems so wrong. I shouldn't like Dillon, yet I can't stop thinking about him. Dillon doesn't care about girls, but he seems to care about me, which is very confusing. I don't know if I should completely trust him, because what if I am just a phase?" Lilly was rambling off all of the thoughts in her head without even thinking. "I mean he's known me for years, we've schemed together and been there for each other when Cameron couldn't be there for us. What if I am just an experiment for him, and he is using me because he has known me for so long?"

Blair sighed and began to brush back her daughter's curls.

Dillon had spent almost twenty minutes attempting to explain Lilly Bass to his grandmother. Of course she knew who Lilly was, but she didn't actually know Lilly like he did. He needed to explain to her why he found her so different from every other girl, every other person, he had ever met. His grandmother had deduced this notion down to the fact that he didn't even know why she meant something to him.

Dillon's grandmother listened happily to her grandson ramble on about a girl. She found it much more comforting than pretending not to hear him and his latest lady of the night. Something inside of her always felt a pang of guilt when she would hear yet another girl creep to the elevator. Although she wasn't ecstatic about his promiscuous ways, she had hoped that the girl he brought home would at least stay the night. Never once did any girl wake up in his bed the next morning.

All his grandmother could do was blame his father, who insisted that Dillon knew about him. Carter had been adamant when he Dillon was first dropped off into Carter's care, was vow that he would raise the boy with more love than his parents had given him. It had hurt her to see her son resent her and her husband so much, but she knew that the baby was something Carter couldn't handle. It was merely a month into the child's life that he was left in the care of his grandparents. And Carter would periodically appear in Dillon's life, reminding him that he did have a real father, but he didn't care enough to stick around.

She could see in Dillon, that it affected him. She could tell by the lack of relationships he actually had with people. Even his best friend Cameron Archibald was kept at a distance. He never double knotted a tie between him and another person. He learned from trying to tie his father down, that sometimes people would just leave and if you didn't get too close to them, than it wouldn't hurt as bad.

"She's different nana," Dillon sighed finally.

His grandmother smiled at him with crinkled eyes.

"I can tell," his grandmother replied.

"And I honestly do not know what to do," Dillon said.

Dillon hadn't told a soul that part. He could trust his grandmother with that feeling inside of him. He had no clue what to do when it came to Lilly Bass. He wanted her, always wanted her. Not just in the sexual way, although he did want her like that. But he didn't mind just laying around with her, or talking to her. They had once spent one of their forbidden days at Bergdorf's and he actually enjoyed watching her twirl around in all the dresses she had tried on.

But that wasn't Dillon. He didn't just go shopping with a girl like he was in a relationship. He wasn't the tied down kind of guy, that guy was Cameron. Always whipped following around Lilly. And now that was him. Some angry part of him begged him not to give into the girl and to keep his dignity. But another part of him begged him to just admit that he wanted her, always.

"Well you like here right?" his grandmother asked.

"Define like," Dillon raised an eyebrow.

"You like seeing her, holding her hand, or whatever you two are doing," Dillon shivered at the thought that his grandmother knew what he did, "and you don't want her to do that with anyone else right?"

"Right," Dillon stated easily.

He just remembered seeing Lilly and Cameron at the bar earlier this afternoon. He had placed his hand of her hand; Cameron had tried several times to lean in for a kiss, all of that killed Dillon. He didn't like seeing her with another guy, even when she had been speaking to Preston, who was practically her cousin, he didn't like it. When Dillon had seen her hurry up the stairs, and he thought it was because of Cameron, Dillon had felt sick to his stomach.

"Then tell her Dillon," she said, "tell her how you feel and see where it goes from there."

"Okay nana," Dillon kissed his grandmother's cheek and headed off to his room.

It had been three hours since Lilly had dragged Blair upstairs. All Chuck could hear from the office was soft music and every now and then a burst of laughter. It was late now though, and Chuck had been promised alone time. He decided to head up the stairs. Dorota had left long ago so the house was already ready to go to bed. Everything that needed to be done was done and Chuck had spent three hours mindlessly looking over Bass Industries reports.

Lilly's bedroom door was shut, and when Chuck tried to open it, he found that it was locked. Chuck sighed and pulled the lock pick that was cleverly hidden atop her door frame. Gently, Chuck picked the lock and slowly turned the knob. Opening the door, Chuck found his wife and his daughter fast asleep.

The girls were tucked into each other, well as much as they could be. Lilly's head was resting on Blair's stomach and Blair's arms were circled around her daughter. Chuck immediately took out his phone and snapped a quick picture. He would have to frame that and place it in his office at work. He smiled at his two girls and started to leave.

"Chuck," Blair whispered.

Chuck turned to his wife and she smiled.

"A little help?"

Chuck chuckled and walked over to the bed. Lilly was an easy lift, and he cradled her in his arms while Blair pulled down the duvet and sheets. Lilly's arms circled around Chuck's neck and she turned into his chest. Nostalgia kicked in and he remembered back to when he would lift her from the couch or the plane or limo, and carry her to bed. Once he laid her back on the bed, he draped the covers over her. Lilly was always his baby girl.

Blair laced her fingers through Chuck's and she tugged him out of the bedroom.

"What did you two talk so much about?"

"Oh just what girls talk about?" Blair sighed.

"Nail polish and headbands?" Chuck joked.

"Your daughter is in love," Blair murmured before she pulled Chuck down towards the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Baizen 5

If Dillon Baizen wanted something, he certainly made sure that he got it. Whether it was the spoiled brat inside of him, or the ambitious boy inside; Dillon always got what he wanted. And what he wanted at nine in the morning was a beautiful brunette to accompany him to breakfast and a day in bed with movies. Even he had to check himself, when he had woken up with the urge to stay in bed all Sunday, and watch rom-coms, was a startling, and brand new urge for Dillon.

It was a Sunday tradition for Dillon when he was younger; to spend most of the day lying in bed between his grandparents, watching movies that always zoomed over his head. Yet the tradition faded as Dillon had grown, and Sunday seemed to be the only day that his grandparents functioned all day outside of the house. At the crack of dawn, the maid could be heard hurrying about the apartment. Rushing to prepare breakfast and the house for the rest of the day, the maid had much to do on what was usually everyone's day off.

Dillon's grandfather spent time in the East Village with colleagues of his that had become professors at NYU, and his grandmother shopped until the sunset. For Dillon, it wasn't unusual to wake up at quarter to noon and the house be empty. However it was very unusual for Dillon to wake up before eleven, and to actually feel unproductive. He had spent half the night thinking of Lilly Bass, her curls and her full lips, and the dress she had been wearing. The other half of the night was dedicated to thinking of ways to woo her and to keep her.

At quarter after nine, Lilly's phone rang. Groggily, she sat up and searched uselessly around her bed. The noise that her phone insisted on making could be head, but the object was nowhere to be found. Once she finally spotted the noisy, vibrating object, it quit making noise. She sighed and let herself fall back onto the pillows, but as soon as her head graced the soft cushion, the phone began to trill again.

"Hello," Lilly whispered.

She hadn't checked the caller ID, she just lifted the phone to her ear to stop the noise.

"Lilly," a voice drawled.

Lilly felt her entire body jump out of its sleep state. She smiled to herself.

"Dillon," Lilly sighed into the phone.

"Good morning beautiful girl," Dillon said, "what are you doing right now?"

Lilly looked around, well she had just woken up, and wasn't a great morning person; a bit like her father.

"I am laying in bed, my hair is messy and I don't remember how I got under my covers," Lilly said with a truthful nod.

Dillon laughed on the other side of the line. He could imagine Lilly's frazzled curls and a grumpy look about her face. So she wasn't a morning person, noted on his part.

"How quickly can you be ready?" Dillon asked.

Lilly thought the question over. It could take the girls hours to prepare for a ball or gala. However it took maybe forty-five minutes to prepare for school, or a day of shopping. Lilly needed specifics.

"What am I getting ready for?" Dillon could imagine her eyebrow raising in curiosity.

"A movie day," Dillon rushed, "in bed with me, all day."

Lilly smiled to herself. A movie day, a day in bed with Dillon? It was an enticing idea. Cameron had never liked the idea of movie days unless they were watching old gangster films with no meaning and an intricate plot that lead to a bunch of nothing. Anything other than an Italian mob shooting people, Cameron was against it. But Dillon seemed eager to spend the day with her, and Lilly knew he had a fine taste in pretentious films as well as the very old classics.

"What should I wear?" Lilly asked?

"Pajamas," Dillon snickered.

"When should I be ready?"

"Half an hour, I'll send the car," Dillon said.

There was no chance for Lilly to answer, or to ask another question. Dillon had hung up on her, and he smugly left her wanting more. She sighed in her bed, looking at her closet with bewildered eyes. The only pajamas she wore out were the pajamas meant not to be sexy, but cute for slumber party purposes. Lilly had nothing suitable to wear, her sexy stuff would get her in major trouble with her father, and her presentable pajamas reminded her of a twelve year old.

Some bold part of Lilly Bass came out when it came to Dillon though. As she pondered outfit choices, she came to the conclusion to damn it all to hell, and go with what she wanted. In her closet, tucked away under the mountains of clothes that had been jammed into one of her many chests, was a small white box. Why her mother had given her this package on her sixteenth birthday, Lilly would never know. But as she removed the box from its space, she could get a small hint.

The label on the box was German, and it was written in the intricate, old fashioned script. There was an immense amount of tissue paper in the box, it covered up the silky object within. A silk night gown very fitted to Lilly's frame, and mint green. The nightgown was short; it barely covered her ass matter of fact, and sheer. But it was lined underneath with a sort of white lace. Lilly stared at the fabric and with an assuring nod, she chose her outfit.

Dillon found himself rushing around the market he had just entered. There wasn't a single scrap of food that he deemed okay for a movie day. Although he knew Lilly Bass wouldn't be caught dead with a fattening cake from a box, he knew her food weaknesses. The girl was a sucker for macaroons and every now and then she would scarf down an éclair or two. But very rarely with the éclairs. Still Dillon grabbed both sweets, and a bottle of Dom Pérignon because he knew she had a taste for that champagne. By the time he was done doing his form of grocery shopping, he was already ten minutes late.

The car was sent to pick Lilly up at quarter til ten, and it was five after ten. Surely she wouldn't already be at his house? In a panic, Dillon power walked down the sidewalk, paying attention to no one around him. Once he made it to the apartment, he practically ran to the elevator. The inconvenience of the elevator's slow speed caused anxiety to build up in Dillon. That is when he realized that this was his first date.

The apartment was silent. So she had yet to arrive? Dillon hurried to his room to change back into his silk pajamas. Upstairs, near his grandparent's room, was the in home theatre. He promised her a day in bed, and there was a large bed up there from the times of Sunday morning tradition, but Dillon had to prepare it. Hurriedly, he took everything up to the room. To his surprise though, Lilly was already laying on the massive bed and she had started the previews to a movie.

Lilly hadn't heard Dillon enter behind her. When she arrived to the empty pent house, she called down for a maid. The maid assumed when she said movies, that she meant the home theatre. When Lilly said in bed, the Portuguese woman went straight to a button on the wall and it was like watching the red sea of movie chairs part. It was like those cheap motel scenes in comedy films, when a bed flipped out of the wall Usually they were springy and didn't cooperate. However this bed was massive, and slid easily into position. A movie was already in the DVD player and Lilly just pressed play on the large remote.

Dillon admired from a distance. The girl was an intoxicating view, very sexy yet subtle and almost childlike. She was laying down, her ankles crossed in the air. The silk fabric she wore was riding up her thighs a bit, and it was mint green with white lace. Her curls weren't perfect, yet they were. They were tied up in a mint green ribbon and of course she wore a white headband. Dillon crept up slowly behind her, planting a kiss on her calf.

"Oh my gosh!" Lilly shrieked.

"Hello beautiful," Dillon whispered against her skin.

He climbed on the bed and relaxed against the headboard. Lilly turned towards him and smiled. Seductively, she crawled closer to him. She was playful today, but Dillon was determined to take it slow. She kissed his chest through the silk but Dillon just softly grasped her chin between his fingers.

"Not today lovely girl," he sighed.

Lilly was stunned at his words, but she could only smile. Was she the only girl that Dillon didn't expect sex from? She snuggled into his side and his arms encircled her.

"Dillon Baizen is a romantic," Lilly giggled, "who knew?"

"Well now you do, and that's all that matters."


	11. Chapter 11

Bass 6

With Lilly snuggled against him, Dillon was in an absolute state of comfort. The couple was on their second movie; the first one had been a successful giggle fest because of Dillon's constant commentary. Every now and then Lilly would laugh and plant a chaste kiss somewhere on his face, or neck. Dillon couldn't honestly say, he had never been in a situation like this, and he was immensely enjoying it. And Dillon had learned a lot about the girl curled up against him.

Lilly Bass was a sucker for romance films, but she also loved a good romantic comedy. Every time there would be a scene heavy in the romance and quotable lines, a soft sigh would escape from her. Dillon took notes heavily during the first film, picking up on the lines and actions of the characters that made Lilly smile the most. The silly girl was in a hate-but-love affair with chocolate. He could tell when she would pick up a Godiva truffle, she was hesitant. Dillon would have to find a way to make her secure in her body, and he would probably enjoy that. Dillon's favorite piece of information that he had learned was that Lilly Bass was a cuddler.

As soon as the first movie had started, Lilly had curled into his side. Instinctively Dillon had wrapped his arm around her shoulders, but that wasn't satisfying for Lilly. As the movie progressed, she tangled herself deeper under the covers and with him. Right now, her arms were wrapped around his waist and she had slid down a bit so that her head rested on his chest, right below his chin. The fuzz of her wild curls was comfortable underneath his skin, and Dillon had found himself wrapping a finger around a loose strand. His finger was busy tracing the lines on the skin of her shoulder now though. And he had noticed that Lilly's breathing had become more rhythmic and slow.

Never in his entire life had Dillon Baizen had a girl fall asleep on him, ever. But Lilly Bass was the exception to every rule now wasn't she? Laying under the covers in a comfortable spot for over two hours, the girl had drifted back to the sleep that Dillon had interrupted. Dillon didn't mind though. Instead of complaining about it like he always figured he would, he held her tighter. The remote to the TV was across the bed on Lilly's side, she had been picking the films. He would have to strain to reach across her sleeping body, but he attempted it.

"Hmm," Lilly stirred.

"Don't wake up beautiful," he soothed.

It was very unexpected when Lilly tightened her arms around Dillon. He gasped a little when he felt the encircled arms grow tighter around his waist. Lilly's head also slid further south and now rested on his stomach. After he clicked the TV off, Dillon sank lower beneath the covers. He wrapped Lilly up fully in his arms and he too fell asleep.

It had been dark in the theatre room that the couple had been oblivious to the storm that had been brewing outside. A loud clap of thunder is what triggered Lilly's sudden wake up call. She shot up from her comfortable position and looked around the dark room. Her eyes were trying to adjust but there was barely in light in the room. She couldn't take in her surroundings.

Well the surroundings off of the bed she was laying on at least. She was fully aware of the handsome boy who she had just been wrapped up in. Dillon Baizen appeared like a child when he was asleep. His dark curls that were usually slicked back, were a mess atop his head and his lips were in a pout. Lilly smiled down at him. She didn't remember falling asleep, she only remembered tucking tighter into him and feeling his fingers trace objects on her shoulder.

Another clap of thunder pulled her from her melancholy thoughts. She sighed again and began to blindly search for her phone. Lilly hadn't told anyone but Dorota that she would be out for the day. And she didn't even tell Dorota who she was leaving with. It would be expected that she had a missed call or two, but she could always rely on Preslie to create a fail-proof alibi for her.

The phone screen was bright and illuminated a small circle around it in the dark room. Lilly blinked a few times before she could actually stare into it. The analog clock on the screen read forty-six minutes after three. After three?! Panic rose in Lilly's chest, she had left the house before ten this morning and it was after three in the afternoon. She was most likely going to die. Also appearing on her phone screen were the twenty-seven alerts that Lilly had missed. Seventeen new text messages, six missed calls, and four voicemails. Lilly was officially dead.

Lilly scrolled through the messages. Two were from Preslie, _you didn't warn me that you needed an alibi_ and _I am worried, where are you?!_. Her mother had texted her as well, at least five: _Lillian Eleanor Bass, where the hell are you?_ Henry had sent a few out, his a bit more witty. _Where were you last night darling sis? Father called, where are you? Mom and Dorota called, answer your phone. Navy Seals are looking for you! Saw your picture on the back of a milk carton. Seriously, where are you? _The only text left to read was a text from none other than Gossip Girl, and there were two from her.

Gossip Girl 4.0 Blast: Missing!

_Now officially declared missing from her pond, Miss Lilly Bass. A desperate plea just entered my email from her notorious BFF, Preslie. Help find daddy's little girl and get her back in the water before she shrivels up UES! Text or email any info on Baby Girl Bass, and fast. _

Gossip Girl Blast 4.0: Still Missing

_It has been two hours and still no sight of the hop away. How far can the girl go in a pair of Jimmy Choos? Maybe a helpful hint, no one has seen Mister Baizen all afternoon, and the four families have been called together without their Miss Bass and mister misfit Baizen. I am thoroughly interested now ladies and gentlemen. _

Of course, Preslie would enlist the help of GG4. All of the voicemails were from her father, as were most of the missed calls. The only one that wasn't was a missed call from Cameron. In her mind she could see the guilt all over his face. If his weed hazy brain concocted the idea that she ran away, he would blame himself for last night. A slight pan of guilt hit Lilly. And then fear for her dear life. She dialed Henry's number.

"Lilly," Henry answered on the first ring.

"Miss me?" Lilly asked playfully.

"Do not play games right now Lilly," Henry snipped, "no one knows where you are or have been for hours. Why didn't you answer anyone? Are you in any trouble? Mom has been crying a bit with Dorota, and they called grandmother in Paris! Father is about to call in the army. Where in the hell are you?"

"I'm at Dillon's, we fell asleep watching movies," Lilly stated, "and I can't come home just yet."

"Why not? Too wrapped up at the moment?" Henry's playful tone came back.

"I wished I was still wrapped up in him," Lilly sighed more to herself, "but no. I'm in a night gown, a La Perla's night gown, and I need clothes ASAP."

"My trouble making little sister," Henry sighed.

Then in the background Lilly could hear voices gathering around the phone. _Is that Lilly? Who are you talking to? I knew I should have put the tracking system on her phone. _Lilly was in so much trouble.

"Any specific outfit choice?" Henry whispered.

"Uh, there is a Gucci dress, its white with pink stripes, just grab that and a white headband."

"You even need accessories?" Henry laughed.

"Yes, or no one will believe the story I'll have to concoct."

"Okay, I'll be over soon."

Lilly hung up the phone. As stressed as she was, looking down at the boy next to her made her happy. She had some time still, so she snuggled back under the covers.


	12. Chapter 12

Baizen 6

A familiar ding brought Lilly's eyes open again. The bell alerted the house that the elevator just arrived, and Lilly assumed it was Henry. It was time for her time with Dillon to be over. The thought of leaving right now was unpleasant for Lilly. She sighed and rolled off of the bed. A sudden rise in the bed startled Dillon awake and his eyes widened at the sight of Lilly Bass scurrying out of the room. He threw the blankets off of his legs and hurried after her. Surely she wasn't leaving him there alone?

"Lilly," Dillon spoke.

Lilly froze in place. She hadn't exactly planned on leaving Dillon without an answer, but she had planned on waking him and leaving. His face looked a bit pained as she turned towards him.

"Dillon, you woke up," she stammered.

"You're leaving me?"

"No," Lilly sighed, "I have to change first, but then I do have to leave."

"Change?" Dillon asked, "You brought a change of clothes? And why do you have to leave?"

Had the clouds not been dark and gloomy, Lilly would have pointed to the window as an indication of what time it actually was.

"Henry brought my clothes, and because it's late Dillon, and everyone is worried about me."

Dillon didn't know what time it was, he couldn't tell by looking outside. How had he slept through a thunder storm? Those things usually kept him up. He looked at Lilly; a look of stress was splashed across her face. He glided over towards her and cupped her cheek in his hand. She leaned into his touch.

"What is wrong?"

"We slept for a long time," she smiled, "but I didn't tell anyone where I was and now everyone is out looking for me. Gossip Girl declared me a missing heir."

Dillon reached into his pajama shirt pocket and pulled out his phone. He had set it to silent during the movie and missed all five calls from Cameron. Cameron had called him? Lilly was nowhere to be found, of course Cameron called. Dillon sighed and slid the phone back into its place. He grabbed her small hand and tugged her towards the elevator.

Henry Bass stood tall and mighty in his ensemble of a purple striped dress shirt, black slacks, and his signature bow tie. His dark brown hair was combed over and his brown eyes met his little sister's as she entered the room. Relief washed over him quickly, the same way it had when she had finally returned his calls. She was wearing a pretty revealing little piece of material and Henry shivered at the thought of what the two love birds had been doing cooped up in the penthouse alone. Lilly's hair was a mess atop her head, her ribbon had slid partially out and her eyes bared bags that only Henry had been accustomed to seeing on his sister.

Lilly met Henry's eyes with an apologetic look. He smirked at her and she gave him a small smile. Dillon's hand was grasping her hand firmly and Henry could only roll his eyes. Although it was sickening to know what had happened between the two of them, Henry hating the idea of his baby sister even kissing a boy, he couldn't help but acknowledge the look upon Dillon's face. The look was one that Henry saw almost every day of his life when his father stared at his mother.

"My, my," Henry chuckled, "dearest little sister, you have caused some trouble."

Lilly shrugged slightly and moved from her spot. Henry handed her the Louis Vuitton tote bag that held her outfit and she hurried off to the bathroom. It was an odd stand off moment between Dillon and Henry. Henry had no animosity towards Dillon Baizen, he knew how his sister felt and how that boy made her feel. Plus, he had always found Dillon much more interesting than Cameron. Dillon had slithered his way into their little group despite everyone's hatred towards his father. Poor kid had an awful reputation that followed his name, but God bless the new non-judging "four families".

"So," Henry broke the awkward silence.

"Listen," Dillon started. He found the need to explain himself to big bad baby Bass. The guy always came off cool to Dillon, but he knew the Bass family was tighter than any other and one wrong move could take Lilly from him. "About your sister, I'm not just using her, I swear to you."

"Explain nothing to me kid," Henry said, putting his hands in the air.

"Really?" Dillon asked.

"Kid, I know the whole story behind all of this," Henry motioned a circle with his fingers, "I know how she feels about you and how she feels about Cameron, trust me. Plus, I'm rooting for you."

Dillon laughed and Henry smiled. Looking at Henry, he realized how similar Lilly and her brother were. Both had brown hair and brown eyes that were a bit doe-eyed, which always left a bit of innocence on their faces. The Bass family had that gene, a clever innocence look about them. They could get away with anything if they looked at someone the right way. Which he knew all too well that both Bass kids knew how to get out of something.

Lilly rejoined the room, now in a dress and her hair slicked back nicely. She looked a bit refreshed, but her story was going to be hard to pull off. She went for a walk in the park, stopped at Kellari's for lunch, and then left her phone at the table. Would her dad check the credit card account for a bill? Or go to the restaurant for reassurance? She just had to bet that he would be relieved to see her.

"Ready," Henry asked.

"Yes brother," Lilly said. "Quick question though, did I ask for lavender tights?"

Henry smirked at his little sister and shook his head no.

"But I thought they would really help the outfit," Henry laughed.

Lilly laughed and playfully punched his shoulder. Dillon watched the siblings play off one another. Another Bass trait, they worked very well together. Like now, Lilly glanced up at Henry and it was as if she was speaking to him. He smirked down at her and headed back into the elevator.

Dillon was startled by a tiny body slamming into his. Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Just as he began to deepen the kiss, she pulled away with a giggle.

"This was an amazing date," Lilly whispered.

"We fell asleep?"

"I didn't mind," Lilly smiled shyly.

Lilly waved her fingers at Dillon and then hurried towards her brother. Dillon couldn't help but smile as she walked out. Lilly was in the elevator with Henry and he was smirking into space. Lilly huffed a sigh and nudged him, willing him to tell her with her eyes.

"God baby Bass," Henry laughed, "You love that boy."


	13. Chapter 13

Bass 7

The town car ride for Lilly was filled with awful puns and sarcasm from Henry. According to him, she was a kidnapped run away from the law, and he would probably never let her live this day down. They decided it would be best if they went home instead of the Archibald's house. Call mom and dad from there, and their parents could come to them. It was the story that they concocted that made the ride home fun.

According to Henry and Lilly, it was quite an eventful day. Which meant they had to stop at two stores on the way home for a quick purchase to make a believable story. When Lilly had left this morning she was going for a walk in Central Park, she woke up early and had been bored. Then she got the notion to spend a few hours in Bendel's, and so she did. After Bendel's she headed to midtown for a quick lunch at Kellari's, Henry knew a waitress that would attest to her alibi. Unfortunately though, when Lilly left Kellari's, she left her phone! She went to Louis Vuitton in search for a vintage purse, stopped at Tiffany's to admire the charms for her new bracelet, and she was in Bergdorf's on the third floor when she realized she didn't have her phone.

Oh but she had realized too late, and the storm had started. Being the determined Lilly Bass though, she could not be stopped. She hopped a cab and fought the storm and traffic. Once she made it back to Kellari's, she retrieved her phone and called Henry. Hopefully for the siblings it was a buyable story.

As the car came to a stop in front of the house, Lilly sighed and put on the waterworks. She needed to look devastated just a tiny bit. Like she had been running all over the city without her lifeline and she felt so awful for causing this whole debacle. And really, Lilly did feel bad. She knew her parents were freaking out, losing their minds! A whole school day practically, not knowing or being able to get a hold of their dearest daughter. Lilly was honestly surprised that she didn't have some SWAT team come busting in Dillon's room.

"Ready baby Bass?" Henry asked as he opened the front door.

"Ready big bro," Lilly shrugged.

Dillon had been pacing a bit after Lilly left. He was freaking out at what had happened. They had slept most of the entire day away and caused some huge ordeal. How no one had put two and two together yet, Dillon had no clue. No one had seen or heard from Dillon Baizen all day, not a peep. Lilly Bass cannot be reached and no one has seen or heard from her either. Is it really that hard to assume that they may be somewhere together?

The elevator dinged, notifying him that he was no longer alone. Cameron came around the corner and into his bedroom, and Dillon saw eighteen different scenarios play out in his head all at once. Instead of hitting him, or shouting, Cameron calmly sat down on the corner of his bed and sighed.

"Sorry," Cameron said, "I was an ass last night."

Dillon felt a weird weight lift off of him. In the moment last night, he didn't care that Cameron was his best friend. But thinking on it, he didn't know how well he would do without his best guy friend.

"I'm sorry too."

"It isn't your fault," Cameron shook his head, "you were just trying to keep me from doing something I would regret."

The guilt that was smothering Cameron was painful to see for Dillon. The elephant that Cameron didn't know was in the room, was a big hypocrite elephant. Cameron felt guilty for what he did to Lilly, yet it was Dillon and Lilly who were truly wronging him.

"Right," Dillon choked out, "well it is over done with now. We can move on."

"But we can't," Cameron moaned, his head dropping into his hands. "I mean us, we can move on. But I think I have really fucked it over with Lilly. I spent all of those years basically ignoring her, and now that she is becoming this new person, I want her badly and I am losing her.

"It's like every move I make towards her, pushes her away. I don't get it. It was always her having to try so hard for me, and now it has flopped."

Dillon looked at his best friend. He wasn't going to talk Lilly Bass with him, not now. And hopefully not ever.

"You need a scotch man."

Of course there was a small welcoming party awaiting Lilly and Henry as they entered the Bass house. Henry discretely told the twins to expect their arrival there and not at the Archibald's. Preslie was a bundle of questions and watery eyes. Preston cared, but not nearly as much as his sister who seemed devastated.

"Lilly," Preslie sniffled, "what happened today?"

"Why explain now sis?" Henry asked.

The moment they entered the door, Henry called their parents. It gave them maybe seven minutes to chat before all hell broke loose. Lilly sighed and sipped on Henry's scotch. She never had taken a liking to the beverage but it always helped her to procure tears because of the burning sensation it cause in her throat. Scotch was definitely her tell though, the second the first sip slid down her throat, Preslie knew.

"Wait a second!" Preslie shouted.

She jumped a bit in her seat and then settled back in. Preston's intrigue peaked a little and Henry was smug.

"What actually happened?" Preslie badgered.

"You haven't even heard the cover up P," Lilly sighed, "so just wait and don't jump to any conclusions."

"Whatever Lilly," Preslie pouted. Preston and Henry laughed at the leggy blonde. "You had us all worried sick about you and you don't believe that I deserve the real explanation as to why you were MIA for hours on a stormy day, alone in the city?!"

Lilly rolled her eyes. _Drama Queen_. With Preslie it was always about what everyone should do for her. She deserved to hear the real story because she was worried all day. As if that's an even trade.

"Quit being a whiney bitch," Preston laughed and he nudged his sister.

World War III broke out on the couch, and Lilly was grateful for Preston's obvious distraction. She continued to sip on the burning, bitter alcohol until the sound of the limo racing up to the curb halted time. Everyone stiffened and the glass was yanked from Lilly's hands. Her eyes had watered enough to let a few tears slide down her cheeks and the gang huddled together, ready to pull yet another one over on their parents.


	14. Chapter 14

Baizen 7

The second Cameron's phone trilled Dillon knew that Lilly was home. Cameron nodded firmly and barked "yes" into the receiver a few times before slamming his thumb on the delicate touch screen and tightening his jacket around him. The past fifteen minutes had been spent sipping away at scotch and trying to spark friendly conversation that didn't involve a certain girl. And Dillon had managed quite well to beat around the bush.

"She's home," Cameron said as he stood and placed his glass down on the island.

"Great man," Dillon grinned.

"Uh," Cameron hesitated, "are you going to come with me?"

Dillon looked up at his friend. The kid looked like a mess but for all the wrong reasons. If Cameron had really known where Lilly was all day, he surely wouldn't be asking for Dillon to tag along. But Dillon needed to remember that nothing had went down yet, nothing was up in flames. The city was still standing tall and mighty and although he wasn't in the "four families" he was still expected to care about the so-called disappearance of this girl. Even though she had definitely not disappeared and he knew everything was fine all along.

"Of course man," Dillon slapped his palm against Cameron's shoulder.

Relief was not a strong enough word to describe what the Bass parents felt as they rushed into their sitting room. Their petite daughter sat tall and resembled her mother in every way on the blue couch. She smiled fragilely up at her parents, a smile that said "I may or may not break". And the moment her smile broke out, they rushed to her aid. Lilly Bass was surrounded by arms as she was being smothered in embraces from both her father and mother.

Henry Bass watched with an inward smirk. His parents were far too enamored with his younger sister to even care about the elaborate tale him and his sibling had woven together. Henry's mother blubbered his sister's name and his father looked like a lost man found. It reminded Henry to a time before his sister.

"I'm so glad to see you Lillian," Blair annunciated Lilly's full name.

"I love you Lilly," Chuck cooed as he smoothed his daughter's brown curls.

Lilly whispered 'I love you' back multiple times and she tried to play the doe-eyed girl in the embrace of her parents. Once they pulled away, Dorota flung her body at the small girl and Blair broke out into hysterical laughter. Henry knew instantly what to do at the sound of his mother's shaky and uncontrollable laughter. He stood quickly and headed for the bar in the study. A few moments, and hugs with family later, Henry reentered the room with a martini heavy on the gin, and a scotch.

Chuck Bass was proud of his son when he emerged from the study with drinks in hand. He took in his boy as he was handed the glass of scotch. Henry's physical appearance was the same as Chuck's had once been, minus Henry's wide and round chocolate orbs and the innocent smirk that the boy wore. In that moment Chuck took in his family. His son who had also made himself a scotch. Chuck's beautiful wife and his daughter who was just as heartbreakingly beautiful. The Bass family was together.

The "four families" were gathered again in the living room of the Bass townhome. Cameron and Dillon entered hesitantly, not wanting to disturb the reuniting family. They slid into the room, going almost completely unnoticed. Everyone was in their own zone. The twins were in their own little twin-sense world and Ava stood next to her fathers with a look of boredom. The adults were in mixed conversations, the Archibald's talking to the Humphrey's and the Van der Woodsen's talking to the Basses. The only two people that noticed the entrance of the boys were Henry and Lilly Bass.

The look on the siblings faces were as if they were in a twilight zone, "speak of the devil" moment. Two pairs of brown orbs stared at both Dillon and Cameron, and then Henry whispered something. Lilly nodded quickly and Dillon watched her face change into innocence as she turned to her father and whispered something. Chuck Bass nodded approvingly at his once lost little girl and she smiled frailly at her father.

"Dinner here tonight?" Chuck suggested out loud.

The people in the room agreed quickly and the maid, Dorota, jumped into action. Lilly rose silently, and gave Preston a small look. Henry followed along as his sister exited the room and brushed in between the two boys. She ascended the staircase towards her rom, and it was obvious to Dillon that she wanted to be followed.

Cameron hurried after her and Dillon felt the need to grab the insolent boy by his shirt and pull him down the stairs. However something in the corner of Dillon's brain told him to wait his turn, so he stood at the base of the stairs.

Lilly stared at the walls of her bedroom while her older brother spun around in her desk chair. Cameron stood in the doorway silently, and Lilly was glad that Dillon noticed what was going on. The blue walls and silver accents couldn't deny the large, grey elephant in the room and Henry cleared his throat to break the awkward silence.

"Cameron," Lilly sighed. She turned to face him and he looked pathetic. He looked like a kicked puppy or a denied baby, just pathetic. "Cameron I cannot do this anymore."

It felt as if a weight was just fork lifted off of Lilly's chest. After over two months of feeling this way, after having had feelings and acting on those feeling for someone else; Lilly was relieved to speak her mind. Cameron crumpled in that instant though. Lilly gasped as Cameron fell to the floor. It wasn't as if he fainted, it was as if someone had just crumpled his form like someone would do a piece of paper. Henry stood quickly to help the poor kid, but Cameron denied the gesture.

Lilly saw it though, and was quickly disgusted in the boy. The obvious glimmer of hope in Cameron's eye: the glimmer he got at the potential to smoke or drink, or the glimmer he got when he thought Lilly might be drunk enough to give in. Lilly had seen that glimmer enter Cameron's eyes when he knew he would get something. He was going to play this card for sympathy and Lilly was disgusted.

"Lilly please," Cameron started.

"No," Lilly stated, "it's over."


End file.
